Surprise for Spike
by caramel199012
Summary: Spike returns from the battle in LA and heads for Buffy when he gets there he gets the biggest surprise of his life and more than he asked for
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

Near the start of this chapter there is some reference to the ring of Amara. I know the ring of Amara was destroyed but it wasn't in my world. Hope this doesn't spoil the story.

Also thank you so much to my beta Chelsea for making my story presentable.

Chapter 1

It was a bright Sunday morning and Spike walked down the busy High street in Florida. Florida was nice at this time of year, it was summer and the sun was bright and warm. Spike could get used to this. He survived the battle with W&H and was now headed to find someone he had wanted to see for a long time. He was one of only a few who survived the huge battle and he was going to tell his tale one day. A beautiful ring placed carefully on his thumb he walked down the sidewalk with a golden tan forming on his previously pale skin

He was there for one reason. Buffy. You see the thing is that Buffy wasn't actually dating the Immortal she was just getting close enough to him so that she could kill him, and remove the threat that was the most dangerous vampire in Italy. After the Immortal was dead and some other VERY IMPORTANT EVENTS happened Dawn begged and begged to go back to America even though Buffy insisted that if they did that then all of the work she had put into killing the Immortal would have all been for nothing. But Dawn being Dawn she got her own way. So they were now all living happily in Florida and had been for four months. The whole gang was living nearby and most in the same neighborhood and that is why Spike was here. As he approached her door he began to get nervous.

"Come on man vamps don't get nervous you bloody coward," he said out loud. He got several strange and confused looks from passers by for this.

After about 10 minutes he finally got the bottle to knock on the door and did so in three loud, strong knocks. Knock, knock, knock.

"Dawn can you answer the door please," Buffy shouted from up

the stairs in a manner of fact way.

"Why do I always have to answer it?" Dawn complained from downstairs.

"Because I happen to be busy," stated Buffy as if ending the conversation. Dawn walked angrily to the door grumbling and moaning as she went and opened it with one fast swing. When she saw who was standing there she almost fainted and a shocked look appeared on her angry face soon changing from angry to happy. If someone had told her that this person would be at her front door today she would have laughed in his or her face. She was in utter shock.

"Hey nibblet. Been a long time." A big huge grin formed on Dawns lips

as he finished his words.

"So, I don't mean to sound rude, but can I come in?" He waited anxiously for an answer twiddling his thumbs as he waited.

"Yes sure. I'm sure Buffy will be ecstatic." Dawn blurred out the words in such a fast out of control way.

"Hey calm down nibblet. Nothing to go all crazy about." With these words Dawn calmed a little and began to relax.

"Hang on. Why aren't you burning up? No flames, no nothing and you're standing directly in the sun it's the middle of the day."

"Got myself a ring little bit. Helps me go out in the sun." Dawn immediately understood. Out of nowhere a small girl no older than 3, wearing a pretty pink skirt and a pearly white top with pink flowers on, came running up behind Dawn and bumped into Spike's leg falling to the ground with a thump.

Her face crumbled into sadness and hurt and she started weeping her big green eyes splashing with tears and her peach skin turning red with hurt and sadness. Spike knelt down and cupped the little girl's face, which stalled her crying as her big green eyes gazed up at the stranger in amazement. Spike felt very guilty for hurting the little girl even though it technically wasn't his fault.

"Don't cry nibblet. It was just a little tumble." The little girl smiled up at him her big green eyes freshly splashed with tears. Spike helped her to her feet and wiped the tiny little tears away from her face.

"So what did your mummy call you then?" The little girl cuddled into Dawns leg and hid her shy little face; all of a sudden she started to get scared of the stranger.

"It's okay kiddo." Dawn then looked up at Spike.

"She's a little shy with people she hasn't met before." Spike nodded understanding Dawns words. The child stood in front of Dawn and looked up at the kind stranger his blue eyes looking directly into her green ones.

He had seen those eyes before they belonged to someone familiar.

"Courtney." She suddenly blurred out. Spike loved her voice. It was like a summer breeze, soft but pleasant.

"She's 2. Well nearly 3 really. I'll just tell Buffy your here." Dawn picked up Courtney and put her down to play in the family room, which was cluttered with millions of little toys, before walking to the bottom of the stairs and shouting up for Buffy.

"Buff it's for you."

"For me?" Buffy's faint voice sounded from above Spike loved her voice he remembered it so well. He would have done anything to see her again.

"No one comes to the house for me anymore Dawn." She sounded so sad and depressed, must have been through a rough time.

"Really it is. Look just come down and see please." Dawn started to beg.

Before anything else could be said Buffy came slowly down the stairs. Before she reached the bottom she froze.

"Spike?" She descended the last step and then repeated. "Spike?" He knew it was happening even before she did. He rushed over and caught her just as she fainted into his strong arms. Worry spread across his face. Courtney came running in to see what was happening just as Buffy was coming around.

"Mummy." Spikes head shot up and his concerned face turned to shocked. Buffy couldn't be a mum. Could she?


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

Thank you so much to my beta Chelsea.

Chapter 2

Courtney climbed onto Buffy and gave her a big cuddle. Spike stood up and backed off. He was totally shocked. So many thoughts were running through his head.

"She has a kid? She has a kid? Oh bloody hell who's the father? Angel. No, no don't think like that Spike. Oh bollocks it's the Immortal. Oh bollocks." Spikes trail of thoughts were suddenly stopped as a very confused Xander walked through the front door. Courtney ran over to him.

"Xana, Xana. Hi Xana."

"Hey Court. How's my little Pixie doing?" Courtney loved Xander, he was like a big brother figure and he was so totally cool.

"Xana what's wrong with mommy?"

"Buffy?"

"I'm fine Xander really I just fainted. A little bit. It was nothing. Please can you guys take Court and leave me and Spike to talk for a minute." Without another word Dawn and Xander walked out of the room and into the garden to play with Courtney, leaving Buffy alone with Spike.

"So I guess we need to talk." Buffy exclaimed as she pulled herself back to her feet Spike put out his hand to help and she took it. Spike still couldn't speak. He couldn't believe that his one and only true love had a child. A daughter. Her own spawn.

"So ...em ...you have a ...daughter?" Buffy looked up at him, her eyes shinning like emeralds as their eyes locked.

"Yes. I guess your wondering ...who the father is."

"Oh god. You knew him right. I mean he wasn't just some random guy? You didn't just have a drunken night or something? Oh, god tell me he didn't rape you." Spike was getting more worried by the second and babbling continuously.

"Spike calm down. Look maybe we should go and sit down." She led him into the family room and sat down on a large cream leather sofa and gestured for him to join her. He reluctantly sat down beside her. They sat silently for a moment getting used to each other's presence again.

"Spike the father wasn't just some random guy. And I wasn't raped. I loved him. I was head over heals and he didn't even know that. I never got a chance to tell him either. Before we even found out about Court he was gone. Out of my life forever. Or so I thought. He's came back into my life and now Court's going to have a father for the first time in her life. I mean she always had him she just never met him and he never met her and he didn't even know that she existed. But he's back now and I want to make the most of this. I want her to have the father she deserves. And I want us all to be a family. A proper family." It was better getting it all out at once and that was what Buffy was going to do.

"And your going to be there through it Spike. Through thick and thin. And you know why I want you to be here Spike?" Spike had tears forming in the corner of his eyes and he was hoping so badly that she wouldn't notice he was shocked and scared that this guy was going to push him away from her. He shook his head slightly.

"Because you are her father Spike." Spike's jaw dropped slightly and hung open for a few seconds he was more shocked than ever. He didn't want to believe it but he had to because he loved her and he believed everything she said now.

"Spike don't get me wrong I don't just want you here because you are her father but I want you here for me. I never told you this Spike but I love you. I always have deep down. I just could never admit it even to myself. But I do Spike. I love you. And I know that you're going to make the best dad ever." Buffy was crying now. Shining pear drop tears were slowly trickling down her face leaving little trails down her face. Spike reached a hand over and gently brushed the tears off her silk smooth face he hated it when she cried it made him want to cry with her and he hated to see her hurt and sad.

"You're okay with this right?"

"Look love this may be a lot to handle, but I'm fine about this really. I get the two things that I thought I could never have. One a child of my own which being a vampire I never thought I would have one. And number two you. I have always wanted to be with you. Properly. Have a family with you. I mean I really, really never thought that I would have any of that. I love you so much Buffy. Never stopped loving you. Never will." Spike leaned into her softly cupping her face and gently moving his lips closer to hers until they finally met in raging passion, lips crashing into each other slowly recovering old ground.

"Mummy?" They suddenly pull apart as fast as they not wanting to kiss in front of Courtney. Buffy stood up to pull her daughter into her arms.

"Court baby this is your daddy." Buffy sat Courtney down on Spike's lap and he started to worry he couldn't do the father thing.

"Daddy?" Her big emerald green eyes shone up at her father and as his big blue eyes gazed back down at the infant sitting in his lap he saw how his daughter's eyes were exactly the same as her mums that was where he had seen those eyes before.

"Hi Courtney," he said.

"My mummy calls me Court," she said boldly and with cheek. She was stubborn like her mother

"Don't you dare be cheeky to your father young lady, or there will be trouble." Buffy looked sternly at her daughter and she stared back up before tuning to her father and sticking out her bottom lip. The typical Summers pout. They all had it and he couldn't say no to them.

"Buffy, love, don't be hard on her. She's only tiny anyway." From that moment on Courtney knew she would get anything out of her father she wanted. This was going to be fun.

"Court eh. Hey nibblet. Did your mummy ever tell you how much daddy loves you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

Thank you to my beta Chelsea.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed 

shelaweena - thank you there are now 2 more chapters up and I have a futher 2 written, possibly be writting the 6th chapter today or tomorrow :)

MadTom - thank you, I didn;t really think about that, but I guess thatI maybe put thatbecause he didn't believe her so she thinks that she should just start from scratch.

Thanks everyone for the reviews keep them coming and I will keep the story coming. Quite a twist to the story coming up now. Enjoy :)

Chapter 3

The stars where just starting to twinkle in the dim lit night sky. The house was silent, only the slow tick tock of the grandfather clock in the hall. Spike started to pace back and forth. Buffy came down the stairs from putting Courtney to bed. Spike was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and his eyes lit up as he saw his one true love come down to him she had only been gone 15 minutes and already he was beginning to miss her. He walked forward but he hadn't expected what was about to happen as she reached the bottom of the stairs. He had expected a great welcome, maybe a kiss, maybe more, but not this.

"Spike, what did you say to angel for him to give you the ring?"

Spike almost died with shock. He was expecting a romantic first night back with the one woman that he had loved in his whole life and she asks him that. He almost said something he would regret. This being "I told him I was going to fuck his ex for the rest of her life." Instead he gained the control over himself to tell her the way she deserved to be told.

"Buffy. I didn't want to have to tell you this. At least not yet anyway wanted to give you a while first. Maybe you should sit down." He gestured to the family room but she sat firmly on the bottom step. A stubborn look planted on her beautiful face. He knew this face only too well. The moonlight seeping through the window struck her face and shadows were appearing on her sleek, tanned skin. She was just like a Greek goddess to Spike, the perfect tan and shimmering blonde hair along with the dazzling eyes. Spike was in a daze watching her features. Then she spoke.

"Okay then what did you want to say?"

Buffy was in shock. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. Angel couldn't be dead. Why he would be so stupid to go and fight a dragon. Anyone who tried that was obviously going to loose how stupid was he. Spike stood in front of her scared that he shouldn't have said anything.

"Buffy love. You okay?" Her beautiful big green eyes were focused on a stained patch on the carpet she was obviously in shock. Her gaze suddenly turned to Spike and their eyes met. "Yes. It's just. It's hard to deal with you know. It was a bit of a surprise." Spike started to panic, he just had to ask.

"Your not mad are you?" Her eyes widened in shock she stood up and moved closer to Spike taking his hand into hers and holding on as if for her life.

"Spike why would I be mad at you. I love you. Not Angel you. Yes maybe I did love him. Once. But that was a long time ago now. Angel was my first love Spike, but you are my true love." She narrowed the tiny distance between them until they were almost touching and there was no room left. Their eyes locked and Spike saw for the first time the love in her eyes for him he had never realized this before. His eyes filled up with tears for the second time that day and he nearly cried again. Buffy leaned up and her lips clashed into his romantically but passionately. Spike reluctantly pulled away.

"So umm do you wanna take this to the bedroom?" He didn't need to wait for her answer the big beautiful smile forming across her features gave him the answer he needed to know. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom. Dawn was peeking out of her bedroom door and all she saw was the door slowly close and she knew her sisters life was about to change for the better. Dawn walked down the stairs smiling to herself and wondering what was going to happen the next day. She slowly shut the door and leaned on the back slyly smiling to herself as she walked over to her bed and curled up to sleep. She would dream of their family in years to come, happy, the four of them. Her, Spike, Buffy and Courtney all one big family. Her dreams weren't far from true, but things were going to be different from what she thought.

(Giles house 2 doors down)

Giles was reading through his new prophecy books as he always did when he got new one. He really was still the old watcher he used to be. His wisdom had grown and with it his age. Giles cared more for Buffy and her family than her real father ever did. His fatherly love had grown through the years after watching her grow from a young confused young teenage slayer to a beautiful mature mother. He was proud of her. To say proud was an understatement.

With an occasional smile to go with some crazy prophecies and some cringes to go with others. He was having fun, it was his hobby, a boring one but hey that is up to him. He slowly brought his mug of steamy warm tea to his lips. He froze and placed the mug back in it's place on the table, taking off his glasses and rubbing them carefully before replacing them to his face. He read the prophecy again only more carefully as if to check that what he read was correct. He began to panic, if this was correct it could spoil everything Buffy had set out to achieve. His eyes widened and he removed his glasses from his face once more. Cleaning them slowly in a circular motion.

"Oh good god!"

(Buffy and Dawn's House)

Meanwhile Buffy and Spike were unaware of what the prophecy entailed as they cuddled into each others arms and slowly drifted off to sleep. They were beginning their life together and nothing was going to get in their way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Giles looked up from the prophecy, there is clear shock in his eyes and a saddened look on his now ageing face.  
"Oh good god I have to phone Buffy." He gets up and accidently smashes his mug "Oh crap! It can wait." He marches rapidly over to the phone and quickly begins to punch in Buffy's number. The phone rings several time and there is no answer. "Oh crap. It's probably happening right now." Giles slams down the phone in an crazy rage this could not wait it had to be stopped. He ran over to the door, grabbed his coat slung it on crazily fast and slammed the door after him as he ran to his car. Without looking back he floored it along the street and stopped directly outside of Buffy's house the wheels screeching and smoke emerging from the tyres. Climbing out of the car he grabbed the spare key he kept in his car and sprinted up to Buffy's front door. The wooden door, which resembled the one they had in Sunnydale, stood its ground and was not even the tiniest bit ajar. It didn't look like anything could have happened. Especially not by forced entry, so what could that prophecy have been? Only Giles knew and it was scaring him to think about it he just had to top it. Thinking it was best to knock first Giles knocked on the door three times, knock knock knock. There is no sign of life. Suddenly there is movement inside. Within seconds Dawn's friendly face appears at the now open door.

"Hi Giles. Do you know what time it is? Uh oh you have worry face. Don't have worry face, worry face isn't good. Is it the oggly booglys. Why did you drive here it would have taken like five seconds longer to walk?"  
"Dawn please calm down and let me in I need to speak to Buffy and ergently." Walking would have wasted time. Time he needed to get to Buffy and stop this prophecy from coming true. She had worked so hard to get her life on track after Spike died and after finding out about Courtney and bringing her up all on her own he couldn't afford to let her life be spoiled all over again.  
"Come on Giles I'm not a kid anymore why can't I know?"  
"Because this is something I have to tell Buffy and if she chooses to tell you which I believe she will in time then she can. But it is up to her. Now please let me in so that I can speak to her."  
"Well it will have to wait until tomorrow because she's already gone to bed. Oh yes did I tell you Spike has come back. You should see him with Court, I mean he was shocked yes but he is fantastic with her he's going to be such a great dad to her. Oh god your eyes. Why aren't you happy that Spike is back? Giles what's wrong your starting to scare me now?" Giles pushed past Dawn and took a seat on the bottom step. It was starting to get a lot of use out of that they would have to start charging people to sit on it.  
"I have failed. I was too late." Dawn worryingly looked at him. It had been a long time since she had saw him like this, all stressed looking, head in hands. The last time she had saw him like this was when he had learned about Courtney and that she was Spike's child. Giles was panicking and he was unset not just for him but for Buffy and Courtney. Surely Spike wouldn't hurt Buffy that couldn't have been the prophecy.  
"Giles. Please talk to me." Giles slowly raised his head and looked Dawn in the face. His cheeks were tear stained and he some what resembled a chimp sitting on a rock in a zoo.  
"Dawn. If I tell you this. You can't tell Buffy I told you first."  
"I won't I promise." Dawn was bouncing now she just had to know. If she could help Buffy with something it would make it easier for her.  
"I found a prophecy tonight and sigh it was about Buffy."  
"well I guessed that part" Dawn rolled her eyes. She just needed to know and now.  
"Dawn."  
"Sorry."  
"It said that a slayer would have a child and that the father wouldn't be around, and the night that he returns they would conceive another child."  
"Oh my gosh. Oh Giles this is like the best thing that could ever happen. Giles? Why why aren't you happy?" A sad look emerged on Dawn's face swallowing the happy look that was recently there.  
"I'm sorry Dawn. I really wish I could be but. Spike is a vampire Dawn and I can't help but think that he could hurt Court and especially a newborn baby and Buffy won't be able to protect Court if she's pregnant or either of them if she's just had another child. I don't want to see her hurt Dawn she has just gotten over everything and it was so hard for her and I love her like a daughter."  
"Giles. He wont hurt Buffy, therefor he wouldn't hurt anything that was made from Buffy especially not if it's half his. Don't worry Giles. You'll see."

Courtney stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at the two grown ups. Neither one of them saw her. "Aunt Dawnie, what does conceive mean?" Both adults suddenly come aware of the childs presence and wished they had checked no one was around first. "How long have you been there Court?" "Not long. I didn't do anything wrong right?" She looked sad and tears started to bundle up in her eyes. "No sweety nothings been done wrong. How did you get out of bed Court?" Dawn looked confused. The child looked happy and the corners of her mouth could be seen in a little grin around her pretty pink pacifier. She pointed towards her bedroom and Buffy came out. "Where do you think your going young lady?" The little girl giggled and ran to her mother and up into her arms pointing down to the bottom of the stairs. "I heard voices mummy, look who's here Grandpa Giles. Hi Grandpa." Buffy smiled and walked slowly down the stairs to meet a sister with a huge grin on her face and a serious looking Giles. She had a lilac dressing gown on firmly tied around her waist with a band. Courtney began to play with them. Buffy put Courtney down and let her run to Giles. "Hello Court and how is my favourite Grand daughter." Courtney replied by a giggle and a little smile. Buffy walked up to Giles With a serious look on her face. "What is it Giles? What's wrong?" Giles put Courtney down and she ran into the family room to play with her toys. Buffy made sure she was well out of sight before leading Giles into the kitchen and sitting down on an island stool and gesturing for him to do the same.

"Buffy I found a prophecy tonight, your having another child. I am well aware that Spike is back so I assume he is the father and I seriously advise you two start to use birth control."

please review and tell me what you thought of the story. Thanks people hope you enjoyed it


	5. Chapter 5

thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far anyachristina, sexyspike, interested, mad tom and shelaweena they are much appreciated. Here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it and please let me know what you think and let me know how to improve.

**Authors note: **Spike doesnt know about the new baby yet, I just thought that it would be nice to have a little fluffy cute family moment to let him settle in before I got to the juicey stuff.

Chapter 5

Spike smiled as he saw Buffy's eyes begin to flicker open. Her big green emeralds shone up at him as she smiled back.  
"Morning love."  
"What's the time?"  
"Don't know love. Why's that now?"  
"Court needs feeding" At the words Court, Spike perked up even more. This was going to be the best day of his life and he knew it. Leaning over to plant a loving kiss on is love's golden head, he looked at the clock. "'s 8:30 love."  
"I should get up then."  
"Come on Buffy. Stay here a bit longer. Just till 9 love, I want to keep holding you. I forgot what it was like having you in my arms all night. Only happened the once aswel, every other time you left before it was possible to fall asleep." Buffy tensed and closed her eyes.  
"You know it was different then. You were different and sigh so was I."  
"I know love." Spike looked directly into her eyes understanding everything. He kissed her on the head one last time before sitting up and rummaging around on the floor for his pants. "Can I go look in on her?"  
"You know you can. She is your daughter too you know." He nodded his head understandingly, pulled on his pants and strode out and into the tiny room where is little angel slept.

Poking his head silently round the door he listened carefully for a heartbeat. When he heard one, tiny and strong, he relaxed and walked slowly, silently and carefully in and snuck over to the child sized pink crib in the corner. As he leaned over the side of the crib he saw his tiny daughter sleeping, a tiny little teddy snug under her arm and he realized that she looked just like her mum, like a sleeping angel with golden blonde hair hanging randomly over her little face. He reached in and swept her golden locks out of her face and gently started to caress her soft pink cheek, pulling his hand back like it had been bitten by a snake as Buffy entered the room.  
"It's okay" she whispered "just don't wake her. She isn't so pretty just like that you know, she needs her beauty sleep." She walked up behind Spike and cuddled into his back. He turned and kissed her lovingly and she returned the love. The locked eyes for one short minute before turning back to their daughter. Spike suddenly turned to leave the room, feeling Buffy's confused eyes on his back he said extra silently "Going to the bathroom love" before walking out and leaving Buffy with a still sleeping Court. Buffy leaned over the crib and gently kissed her daughter on the head before following Spike out of the room still confused over why a vampire would need the toilet. When Spike came back all he found was a fast asleep toddler. Leaving the room again he headed to Buffy's room and found her brushing his favourite golden hair. "Let me love."  
"Okay" Spike moved over to her and took the brush out of her soft, smooth hands. Just as he began to brush her beautiful hair there was a moaning sound from the other room  
"Courts up. I should go and see to her." Buffy stood up and left the room and Spike sitting lonely on the bed. As she walked into Courtney's room she saw a tiny angel standing up in her crib, a tiny pink pacifier in her petite mouth. When seeing Buffy enter the room a beautiful smile formed on the infants face.

"Hi princess." Buffy picked her up out of the crib and held her on her hip. "So baby. What do you think about your daddy?"  
"Daddy's nice. Court likes daddy."  
"So you want daddy to stay then?"  
"umhm"  
"Give me this pacifier then and daddy can get you some breakfast."  
"No no pafi me want pafi."  
"Okay then but just till breakfast okay."  
"Okay." Spike decided to enter the room at that moment. "Daddy. My daddy. Mummy it's my daddy." The little girl was pointing towards Spike and getting very excited  
"Hi there bit." Buffy held Court out to her daddy and she went to him immediately. "Want some breakfast then?"  
"Yes daddy." Spike turns to leave the room with his favourite little girl in the world, leaving Buffy standing with a grin on her face.  
"Spike. Good luck getting that pacifier off her." She grinned even more and started to follow him out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Thank you selaweena, spbangle, interested and sexyspike for reviewing my last chapter. I am very grateful for the reviews not just for the fun but for knpowing what other people think of my stpries and the suggestions of how I could improve. Thanks to you all. Here is the next chapter of my story I really hope you like it.

Chapter 6

When Buffy finally descended the stairs and entered the overcrowded kitchen, Spike was sitting with Courtney next to him in a very cute pink high chair. He was feeding her breakfast cereal and she had it all over her face. To Buffy's surprise he was also eating breakfast cereal but not with blood. With milk. What was he up to? When Buffy entered the room, Spikes attention diverted from Courtney to Buffy.

"You look lovely love" he exclaimed as he looked up in awe at the woman he loved. For a few moments they stared into each others eyes unable to turn away. Courtney turned around right at that moment.

"Oh my gosh Spike what did you do to her." She walked over to the sink and grabbed a wash cloth before heading back towards her daughter and beginning to clean her face.

"Look at the state of you missy, should Mummy tell Daddy off for doing this to you? Owww and look at your pj's, Spike couldn't you put a bib on her?"

"It's okay Mummy I'm a big girl now, look." Courtney put her arms out to her father and he passed the child sized bowl of cereal over to her. She picked up the spoon in her tinny tiny hands and tried to eat her breakfast all by herself. Buffy and Spike looked on and smiled at their beautiful miniature daughter.

After breakfast Buffy took Courtney upstairs and put her in a small sunshine yellow dress and tied her hair up into two small bunches before helping her downstairs. Dawn had offered to take her to the park for a few hours so that Buffy could be alone with Spike and break the news to him about the new baby. Buffy took Courtney downstairs and she ran to Spike, holding her arms up saying

"up Daddy, up." Spike picked her up and she hooked onto his hip like the latest fashion accessory. Spike exited the room and roamed into the kitchen gently putting his daughter down her opened the fridge door and pulled out a cherry flavoured lollypop, and popped it into Courtney's mouth earning him a large grin from his daughter and a roll of the eyes from Buffy. After saying goodbye to her daughter and sister and drilling her about one million times about safety and sun cream and all of the things parents worry about when someone looks after their child for a while, Buffy headed back to the family room where she found Spike sitting spread over the couch.

"Get your feet off that couch now!" He looked up at her with lustful eyes before saying,

"so love, what we going to do while the bit's away?" Buffy didn't look too impressed.

"We are going to talk and you are going to get your feet off that couch. Sorry. I guess I get a bit mumsy at times now. But we do need to talk." Spike sighed and looked up slightly disappointed that he didn't get to do nasty little things in the dark with her.

"Guess you want to know about what happened in LA. And to the full this time not just the stuff with Angel."

"No Spike! To be honest I couldn't care less about LA. It's in the past now, we have to begin to look to the future. There is something really important I need to talk to you about." Spike was starting to get worried. He motioned for her to sit down and she took a seat next to her on the couch. Spike took her hand into his and looked up into her eyes.

"What's wrong love?"

"Well nothing's wrong. I mean something is happening but, it isn't wrong." He looked at her cocking his head onto its side and narrowing his eyes.

"Not quite getting you here love." Buffy rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I wasn't finished yet. Okay there is only one easy way to say this so I'm just going to come out with it. I'm pregnant." Spike's eyes widened and he dropped her hand.

"Oh don't worry it's yours. From last night. Giles read a prophecy and well it turns out this was meant to happen. I thought I should wait a while before I told you I mean you have just found out so many life changing facts in less than a day and now I'm cramming more into that cute little head of yours but then I saw what you were like with Court and I knew I should tell you right away. It's what you deserve." Buffy picked Spike's hand up and took it in hers like he had done just minutes before.

"It will be alright. We can cope. And hey, you'll make a great parent. They are totally at their best when they are babies." Spike smiled and looked into her eyes. He was scared this was not going to work but he couldn't run out on her now. This was what he had created and he was going to stick there with her through it. He leaned in and cupped her cheek with his free hand caressing it as it began to turn pink at his soft, gentle touch. He leaned in closer and gently kissed her cherry lips, slowly sucking on the bottom one as she let out a long held breath. They were going to be just fine.


	7. Chapter 7

I am well aware that the start of this chapter is well in lack of better words silly. But it is also rather funny if you picture it. Just thought a little funny start would be good. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I am very grateful for the reviews. Please keep them coming. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please let me know if I have screwed it up and I will rewrite it. Thanks for all your suport. Read and enjoy.

Chapter 7

Willow and Xander walked down the road hand in hand, one joining into the other as if one, both had smiles planted on their faces. Suddenly Willow broke away and merrily skipped a few paces down the sidewalk as Xander stood staring after her in amazement. Almost as quickly as she started skipping, she stopped again and waited for Xander to catch up to her, waving her hand for him to join her. Xander tilted his head and raised an annoyed looking eyebrow. There was no way in hell he was going to skip along the sidewalk. "Ow what the heck?" He said out loud. A sudden outburst of joy. Xander skipped along the sidewalk to join Willow an enormous grin on his face. He was totally enjoying this. He joined hands with Willow again and they both began happily skipping along the sidewalk.

"Would you bloody calm down love, nothing has happened to them." Spike exclaimed as Buffy paced the room in a total panic, Dawn and Courtney should have been home 15 minutes ago and Buffy was beginning to worry. "I'm going to go and look outside for them." "Oh come on love don't be ridiculous I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation of why they are late. They probably just lost track of time now will you calm down. Buffy get back in here now! Bloody woman." Spike rolled his eyes and walked out after her being careful to stay in the shade. "Buffy, love, please come in." He grabbed hold of her arm and motioned for the house. "Before I turn to dust could be good." He tilted his head. What the hell was she looking at? Buffy was in shock. She mimicked Spike's action and tilted her head. What the hell were they doing? It had to be a spell. Spike followed Buffy's gaze to where he saw the whelp and red 'skipping' down the sidewalk hand in hand. "Bloody hell what's gotten into them?" "That is an excellent question one that really needs an answer." Spike erupted into a fit of giggles. "Look at the bloody whelp. Well doesn't he look like a ponce?" Buffy rolled her eyes and walked out into the daylight to confront her curious friends, while Spike ran indoors to get the ring of amara and a camera. He needed a picture of this. He came running back out a big cocky grin on his handsome features. "Click." A flash went off in front of Xander pilling him out of his daydream. In front of him stood Buffy and a very amused looking Spike with a camera in his hand. "Sorry whelp but I got to ask. What the hell have you been drinking?" Xander shot him daggers and strode past him. "What? No more skipping?" "Don't start Spike." Willow ran after him with Buffy close on her heels. "Will. What's going on? You two are acting all couple like. Oh my god. Are you two together?" Xander stopped in his tracks and Willow almost fell over, while Spike's grin got even bigger. Boy this was going to be a long day.

When they got home everyone sat in the family room. An awkward silence filled the room and no one was speaking. All of a sudden the front door opened and in walked Dawn, Courtney at her heels. As soon as Courtney saw Xander and Willow she ran swiftly past Dawn to get to them tumbling on her way and landing in a heap on the floor. Spike's instincts kicked in and before anyone could even move was by her side bundling her up in is arms. "What happened there little bit?" Courtney sniffled and looked up into her fathers big blue eyes. Courtney suddenly remembered about Xander and Willow and wriggled to get free. Spike reluctantly put Courtney down and she ran open armed to her uncle and aunt. "Xana, Willo." "Hey sweetie, I haven't seen you in a while." Willow was much relived for the intrusion. She could tell Buffy fine but while Spike was there to take the piss was another story. She would have to take Buffy out somewhere and have the three of them like old times just hanging out. She would tell her then. Until then she wanted to play with her favourite niece. Abruptly Buffy stood up and walked huffily over to Dawn. "Why the hell are you so late? Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Dawn looked at her sister's angry face and wished she had never got Courtney that ice cream that had made them late. All of the other adults in the room looked over at Dawn sympathetically knowing what an angry Buffy was like. "Go easy on her love. Anyone can be late." Courtney looked up at her father as he spoke and jumped off Willows knee wanting to be bundled up in his strong arms again. "Daddy up!" She exclaimed as if a command once she reached his feet. Spike leaned down and picked up his daughter. She placed her head on his chest and turned to watch the argument brewing between her mum and aunt. "Well one. You shouldn't be yelling in front of your daughter and two. Court wanted and ice cream what was I meant to do e evil aunt Dawnie and say no?" Courtney chose this point to join in with the argument. "Mummy aunt Dawnie got me an ice cream. It had little colours on and monkey juice and was very yummy." Buffy's anger started to subside once her daughter began to get involved with the argument. She looked from her daughters happy face to Dawn's scared one and started to feel a tad guilty. "Fine. Just don't ever make me worry like that again. Okay?" Dawn smiled back at her sister. She knew she wouldn't be angry forever. Xander decided with everyone there it would be the best time to speak about this so they didn't have to repeat it. "Em guys. Me and Will have something to say."


End file.
